Animal that does not show itself
|details = You investigated about an Emu before, didn't you? You were a great help. This next request is in regards to an animal that looks very similar to that emu. This is a good chance to show your skills. The tradesperson of this town has more information. Go speak with him |step1 = /In exchange for Banaba tea/Jakarta/Merchant/ Oh? You want to know about that creature? The people here hardly ever come across it. Well, in exchange for what I tell you, how about treating to me some banaba tea? I made a bad trade and now I'm in the red... |step2 = /For a dangerous investigation.../Jakarta/Merchant (Drinks All Round!)/ Ah! That was delicious. The best drink I could have had at a time like this. Then on to that creature you were talking about... I'm not sure how capable you are, but searching for it could prove very dangerous. To the point that there's even someone who was killed by that thing... |step3 = /To Dili/Jakarta/Merchant/ If you head due east from Dili, you'll reach a landing spot. That's where they say it lives. You can also probably learn some more information in Dili. Why not visit there, too? |step4 = /Bird's beak and lizard's legs/Dili/Seafarer/ Oh, about that creature? It looks like a bird, but it can't fly. It doesn't have the wings to fly anyway. Its legs are so thick they resemble those of a giant lizard. And it has sharp claws. I'll tell you about what happened when I went to the land to the east with a Sailor friend of mine. |step5 = /Kick!/Dili/Seafarer/ We were procuring food. I wish we would have stopped after gathering a lot of nuts, but my mate then spotted an egg. He said, "Look at that treat!" and ran up to take it, but there was a creature there. My friend picked up the egg unawares, but he was met by a single kick delivered with incredible force! |step6 = /Egg thief/Dili/Seafarer/ This threw him in the air. We dropped the nuts and made it as fast as we could back to town. He must have been caught by its claws when it kicked him, as he was pumping up blood. He suffered broken bones, too. One more false move and stealing the egg would have ended his life... |step7 = /Find the eggs/Dili/Seafarer/ If it was so concerned about protecting its egg, maybe it's always nearby. To investigate the creature, it would be fastest to find its egg. Head due east from this town till you see some land. Then search for a light green egg. It might be at the base of a tree or in the shadow of a rock. But, where there's an egg, there's also mum or dad! |step8 = 2/Eggs discovered/Island of New Guinea South Coast/Large Boulder/ You found a light green egg. That should mean its mum or dad is nearby. Make sure that you don't touch the egg at all. Finish investigating the creature before you meet the same fate as the Sailor from Dili's friend. |stepfinal = Investigation of wild animal that doesn't show itself/Island of New Guinea South Coast/near Large Boulder/ After hearing a story in Dili, you arrive on the south coast of New Guinea in pursuit of the mysterious creature. You disembark and look near trees and in the shadows of rocks, until you find a light green egg in the shade of a large stone. The creature should be close by. Check near the stone. |discoXP = 923 |cardXP = 461 |reportXP = 380 |reportfame = 125 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Big animal living on south east continent/Ecological Research/4/Biology/6/Malay-Tagalog/1/Emu |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Island of New Guinea South Coast |seaarea = East Caroline Sea Basin }}